


lmao idek

by Just_MagiKKal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Choking, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, I'm a slow burn and fluff writer and therefore am embarrassed by this, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, i threw in a romantic subplot or two, kink discussion, markhyuck are still in dream and don't take part, tbh might just write the yuwinil subplot separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_MagiKKal/pseuds/Just_MagiKKal
Summary: Jungwoo asks what everyone's kinks are, and and Taeyong admits that he's attracted to most of 127. He's not sure what they'll do with this information.





	lmao idek

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and i will likely regret posting this but i wanted an NCT 127 everyone goes for taeyong fic so here's the first chapter.
> 
> edit: ive decided not to finish writing this, bc I'm not really comfortable writing smut, but I've decided to leave it up as a one-shot because a lot of people seem to like it. this chapter was fun to write (demonic nosy jungwoo especially lol) but I don't really want to write any more of it, so if anyone else is interested in picking this up to continue it feel free. i might write some romantic subplots separately but this one specifically is discontinued.

"Do you guys have any kinks or weird sexual fantasies?"

Jungwoo asked the question out of nowhere when they were watching a movie together, and multiple people were heard trying not to choke on their popcorn. " _What_?" asked Taeil, sputtering and launching popcorn across the couch. An "ew!" was heard and the popcorn came flying back.

Taeyong wasn't sure why Jungwoo was asking, but he couldn't deny that he was interested.

"Kinks, I wanna hear them." Jungwoo gave an innocent-looking smile. It seemed so inappropriate, considering what he was asking.

Sicheng was the first to speak up. "I'm into BDSM."

Yuta rolled his eyes and rubbed Sicheng's hand. "Baby, that's not news." He leaned close to whisper something and Sicheng turned red.

At the same time, giggling was heard from where Donghyuck sat. He said a very small, "Like we haven't heard you,"

Taeyong was suddenly very aware that Donghyuck and Mark were still there. They were way too young to have this conversation around. He immediately jumped into protective leader mode and said, "Hyuck and Mark, leave the room. You're too young for this."

"But Mark is eighteen!" Donghyuck protested. "Can't he stay?"

Taeyong shook his head. "He's still a part of Dream, and he's been eighteen for only a few months. It would be irresponsible for me to let him listen to this." _Especially considering how old the rest of us are._

 _"_ But who will tell me all the juicy details?!" Donghyuck shrieked.

The leader replied with a sigh, "No one, hopefully?" He really needed to talk to the whole group about bringing up explicit topics around Mark, as Donghyuck could get any secret out of him and was a massive gossip.

Mark stood up and ushered a grumbling Donghyuck out of the room. "Hyuck, let's go out for ice cream," Mark said softly, and the younger reluctantly agreed. "See you all later."

The members watched as they left. "We'll be back by the time our managers get here. Don't do anything.... weird." Mark closed the door behind him and the remaining eight turned back to one another.

After a few seconds, Yuta continued. "Alright, now that they're gone it's my turn. BDSM, like Sicheng — we switch between dominant and submissive, and top and bottom. Daddy kink. Aggressive and rough sex. Any sort of sadism or masochism. Being hit or kicked."

"I help with all of that," Sicheng chimed in. The corners of his lips were tugging upwards as he giggled. "Painful sex is the most fun."

"Kinky," said Taeyong. He had fully expected it from Yuta, but Sicheng was very docile. He wouldn't have pegged Sicheng as the type to enjoy bondage. "How about you, Johnny?"

"I'm not particularly kinky," Johnny answered. "Fingering, oral anywhere, anal, biting, and sucking. Not opposed to trying new things. Taeil?"

Taeyong's dick started hardening at the involuntary thought of Johnny's fingers up his ass. _Please, not now, this is embarassing._ He willed his growing boner to go away.

The oldest member sighed. "I honestly have no idea. I'd be willing to try almost anything but I don't know what I'd like."

"Well," Jungwoo asked, "what do you think of when you get off?"

"Actually, speaking of that," said Johnny, "why have I never heard you masturbating? I've managed to hear everyone but you.  
"Yuta nodded along as well, "Yeah, why do we never hear you?"

Taeyong remembered the few occasions where Johnny had woken up while he was jacking off (while staring at Johnny) and offered to help. He'd decline every time, but Johnny's sleepy, low voice always managed to turn him on even more. Just remembering it now caused his dick to harden even more. He was wearing track pants, he couldn't hide a boner right now — crap, Johnny gave him a knowing look. Taeyong pretended he didn't notice.

The leader looked back at Taeil, who shrugged. "I... guess I'm just really quiet? I mean, there's this — this girl that I like—"

"Taeil has a crush?!"

"Yuta, honey, you're way too excited about that—"

"She... she has a boyfriend." A collective "awww" was heard from the group. "And — actually — never mind, I lied, it's a boy, I like boys, and I like them both?"

"Wait, Taeil, you're gay?" Johnny looked surprised. "Or bisexual?" Taeil began tearing up.

Yuta moved over to where he sat and hugged him. "No, no, don't cry, it's okay."

"Bisexual," Taeil said quietly through his tears. Sicheng sat on his other side and began rubbing his hand. "It's just — you're the first people I've told — I'm sorry, I'm freaking out, I knew you would accept me but I still couldn't help—"

"Taeil, I'm bisexual too," Johnny announced, "if that's any consolation."

"Me too," came from Yuta.

"Me too," Jaehyun and Doyoung said at the exact same time.

"Thanks, guys," Taeil said and his tears slowed as he squeezed Sicheng's hand. "I'm — I'm okay, really." He wiped the tears off his face, but didn't push Yuta and Sicheng away.

"Wait," Taeyong asked, "Jungwoo, what's your sexuality?"

"I'm gay."

Taeyong laughed quite loudly. This was pure gold. "Wow, I'm gay too. Out of a ten member subunit, _eight_ of us managed to be queer?"

"Actually," Johnny replied, "all ten?"

Taeil gave a gentle laugh, "Oh, yeah."

"What do you mean?" Surely, Donghyuck and Mark were straight? He'd heard Mark mention ex-girlfriends before, at the very least.

"Well, Taeil and I kinda walked in on Donghyuck making out with Mark in the practice room the other day."

"That's..." Taeyong scrunched up his face at the thought of Donghyuck kissing Mark. They were both like little brothers to him, he didn't want to think about that, ew. "That's kinda gross, please don't give me more details."

Jungwoo shuffled his feet impatiently, "Okay, we all like men, can I hear your kinks now?"

"What are yours, Jungwoo?" Jaehyun asked.

"Mutual masturbation and watching people suffer, what about you?"

Jaehyun grinned. "Biting and choking. Being bitten and choked. Piss." Taeyong saw Taeil made a face. "Public or semi-public sex. I want to have sex in a limo."

There was a brief pause. "I want to blow someone in a limo," Doyoung said quietly.

"That can be arranged." Jaehyun looked directly at Doyoung, his grin turning into a smirk.

"What?" Doyoung had the expression of a deer in headlights. It was humourous to watch Doyoung suddenly become flustered and shy. "I take that back, I regret saying anything."

Before Jaehyun had a chance to respond, Taeyong piped in, "If I walk in on that, can I join?"

The seven other people in the room turned to look at their leader. Doyoung looked confused but relieved the attention was no longer on him. Taeyong flushed a bright red, shrinking into the couch. "What? You're all really hot....."

Jaehyun, Johnny, and Doyoung looked at each other. Yuta nudged Taeil and smirked in Sicheng's direction. Jungwoo had a gleeful, devilish smile on his face.

"Taeyong," Jungwoo's soft, not so innocent voice said, "are you saying you're attracted to everyone in this room?"

Taeyong considered running, but that would make things even more awkward. _Should I lie?_ "I... I don't..."

Jungwoo was _still_ smiling at him for some ungodly reason. "Please be honest, we won't judge you." Taeyong could feel the eyes on him and his boner was enjoying it.

The brown haired boy gave in with a sigh. "...yes."

"What are your kinks?"

He might as well just get this over with. "Spit, sucking, hair pulling, biting and being bitten, low voices, bondage, being choked. Anything that hurts a little." Taeyong briefly paused before adding, "Being called 'baby.'" He paused again before whispering, "Humiliation." Having so many eyes on him like this was embarrassing, but also kind of hot.

Jungwoo, Yuta, Johnny, and Jaehyun gave each other this _look_. Taeyong knew immediately that they were planning something involving this information.

"Uh, what's going through your heads right now?"

Yuta chuckled. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

Taeyong was going to have to keep an eye on those four.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! my @ is nct_yeet


End file.
